digimonforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Patamon (Digimon: Forever)
Patamon is the partner Digimon of Ashley Lambert in Digimon: Forever Description Patamon is a quadrapedal mammalian-bat Digimon, and is orange and cream in colour, with blue eyes. His wings are thought to also function as his ears. He weighs approximately 16 lbs. Overview Patamon first appears when he and the other partner Digimon are fighting Sukamon and his army of a dozen Numemon. During the attack, Tokomon and Ashley are cornered by Sukamon himself. Sukamon then proceeds to bite Ashley's arm, creating the need for Tokomon to Digivolve. From then on, Patamon's is the usual form taken. Attacks * Boom Bubble Digivolution Poyomon's Digi Egg Poyomon's Digi Egg is shown in the pilot episode , before it hatches to reveal Poyomon when Gennai gives it to Ashley to hold. The egg has horizontal orange lines running around it. The egg is seen very rarely on Digimon: Forever. Poyomon Poyomon is Patamon's Fresh (or Baby) form. Poyomon makes his first appearance after Gennai gives the new Digidestined their Digi Eggs . However, he does make other appearances throughout the series, particularly after Patamon has Digivolved to a new form and has expended all his energy. This happened most notably after Patamon Digivolved to Angemon for the first time in order to defeat Devimon. Although Devimon was wounded, he managed to counter-attack before fleeing, overpowering Angemon and forcing him to De-digivolve to Poyomon and . Like Patamon, Poyomon has a determined nature, making him bolder than most Digimon, and his small size bellies a strength of will that would make DemiDevimon think twice before attacking him. Attacks * Bubble Blow Tokomon Tokomon is the In-Training form of Patamon. The name "Tokomon" comes from "tokoton", a Japanese word meaning "the very last". Tokomon makes his first appearance when the Digidestined are ambushed by a couple of Numemon, and he, along with the other partner Digimon, Digivolves and attacks the Numemon. Attacks * Bubble Blow Pegasusmon Pegasusmon, the "Flying Hope" (or "the hope that gallops across the skies" (Amakakeru Kibou) in Japan), is the form Patamon becomes when he Armour Digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Hope. The Crest of Hope is inscribed on Pegasusmon's chest. Pegasusmon first appears after the Digidestined find the Digi-Egg of Hope, and Patamon is forced to Armour Digivolve after Devimon attacks him during his first Digivolution to Angemon, halting it. Pegasusmon is also present during Devimon's attack on File City . Attacks * Star Shower Angemon Angemon is the Champion form of Patamon. Angemon is a six-winged angel dressed in white and blue clothing. Like many other humanoid-like Digimon, such as Angewomon and Kazemon, his eyes are covered by his helmet and are never seen, giving him the appearance of a blind prophet. Attacks * Hand of Fate * Angel Staff MagnaAngemon MagnaAngemon is Patamon's Ultimate form. Like Angemon, his face is covered by a helmet, and has gained an extra pair of wings. On his left arm, he carries the digital sword Excaliber. He first appears after VenomMyotismon attempts to destroy the real world, and both Angemon and Gatomon Digivolve to their Ultimate forms, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, in order to wound the maniacal Digimon . Attacks * Gate of Destiny Seraphimon Seraphimon is Patamon's Mega form. The name Seraphimon comes from the word Seraph (plural Seraphim) which is a rank of angel. Patamon Digivolves to this form when Ashley is threatened by Mihiramon, one of the twelve Devas . Seraphimon makes numerous appearances afterward, often allowing the Digidestined time to escape from against-the-odds situations. However, in , Poyomon managed to Warp Digivolve straight to Seraphimon (the other partner Digimon managed the same feat) to combat ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon: Forever). Attacks Azulongmon Azulongmon is the DNA Digivolved form of Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Azulongmon doesn't appear until the seventh season, where he saves the Digital World from Ebemon 'Attacks Appearances *''The Search is On'' *''The Famous Ten'' *''Arctic Rolls'' *''Kindling'' *''Garurumon's Howl'' *''Storm Front'' *''Solar Rays'' }} Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon: Forever Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Mammal Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon